


Doctors Without Borders

by moor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crime, Drama, Mafia AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Mada x Saku x Izu. Mafia!Uchiha AU. Inspired by Vesperchan and Sariasprincy's fantastic Mafia!MadaSaku stories. Theirs are better so make sure you go read theirs. Rated 'M' for themes.





	1. We Meet Again

The night outside was too still and Sakura pressed herself back against the wall, becoming part of the shadows cast by the moonlight that filtered through the storefront's broken door.

She held her breath as she heard the sound of footsteps outside; their volume increased as they approached, then faded as they turned away.

Her back relaxed as she let her head fall back against the wall, only to be suddenly smothered by a warm, firm chest pressing into her front, stealing the breath from her lungs.

"Shhhhhh," the stranger breathed, his exhale barely moving the loose tendrils of her bangs his words were so soft. "Don't. Move."

Her eyes shot open. She knew that voice.

Her lips pressed together as he took another half-step into her personal space, his shadowed features even more handsome than she remembered. Not that he would have ever let her forget.

She swallowed as she scented the first whiff of his cologne, her cheek twitching as he stared placidly at her. Emotion, sudden and fierce and wrenching, filled her with the flood of memories his scent unleashed. Years evaporated in the space of an inhale and a tremor resonated through her from belly to bones; she refused to accept it as anything else.

His once familiar eyes burned into her soul as everything came back to her in a mad torrent.

She had no time to process his sudden reappearance in her life, though. In that moment she heard what he had, then; the rear door creaking open softly, the sweep of a confident, stealthy foot across the smashed glass, crunching beneath its sole.

To her surprise he cocked his ear and lifted himself off her, releasing her far enough to breathe somewhat comfortably. Keeping one eye on her, he looked toward the rear of the store, past the overturned shelves and scattered knick-knacks and pottery scattered around the floor.

—which was when Sakura saw the glint and red-spark from the corner of her eye, and without thinking, she had raised her own gun and shot blind, shoving Madara out of the way.

There was a grunt from the direction of her target, then the sound of a body thudding to the floor.

Her heart beat faster for a second before calming again.

She looked to the side to find two men watching her, now.

"Sakura, are you unhurt?" asked Izuna. He kept his gun raised, eyes scanning the rest of the room.

She blinked, lowering her steady hand to tuck her gun back into her hidden wrist brace.

"I'm fine. You?"

Izuna nodded.

"Well. We need to get you back to the _MSF_ headquarters, though. The ceasefire dissolved," Izuna said drily. He held out his hand, his stern features softening slightly as they took her in from head to toe, verifying her condition with his own eyes before he was satisfied. "Come," he said, voice gentling. "I arranged transportation for us, but we have to hurry."

As their hands connected she felt him give her a squeeze and relief passed over his dark, handsome features. A hint of a smile graced his articulate lips.

"I know you are strong enough to take care of yourself, but it reassures me to be of service to you."

A little bit apart from Sakura and Izuna, for his part, the first man's expression remained aloof, yet his throat bobbed and Sakura noted the tension through his arms.

—A memory flashed to the forefront of her mind, waking with those arms wrapped around her, years before, a sleep-roughened murmur of contentment while a stubbly chin nuzzled her collarbone—

She swallowed over the lump that had risen in her throat.

"Mmm," she said, taking a step towards Izuna to follow him, and past the other man standing so silently now that his brother had appeared.

Izuna nodded briefly to his brother before taking Sakura's hand and helping her across the littered floor like a gentleman would assist a lady crossing a puddle. Sakura, a former military physician now supporting _Médecins Sans Frontières_ , had no need of such chivalry but she knew it would make no difference to Izuna. He enjoyed behaving the gentleman around her.

He took pride in the fact he could.

Moving quickly, she had nearly made it past _him_ when he spoke.

"Your aim is as steady as ever," remarked the man who had protected her with his body by caging her in against the wall.

As if he hadn't intentionally made her relive memories as if they happened seconds instead of years ago or made her feel things she had sworn she wouldn't feel ever again… though he knew perfectly well he had. Every move that man had ever made was precise and deliberate and carefully crafted to play on her senses and emotions. Even now, standing there oozing nonchalance and calm, she knew it was a manipulation of the situation to turn it to his advantage in some way she couldn't immediately pin down.

"No," she said, focusing on the ground so she wouldn't have to look at him. "It's better. I don't miss," _anymore_.

It was almost silent, but she knew she heard the faintest chuckle slip past his lips.

Already focused on what was happening in the alleyway behind the store they were holed up in, Izuna paid Madara no mind. Instead, he clutched Sakura's hand tighter than a promise so as not to lose her if the skirmish outside escalated again.

Madara's feet moved soundlessly as he turned, casually leaning into Sakura's ear while she passed.

"Neither do I," he said as Sakura disappeared out the rear door.

She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her shoulders at his sultry words.

**(TBC)**


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe and sound

The heavy, rusted metal gates screeched and groaned open as Izuna drove Sakura through the security checkpoint and into the MSF compound.

"You are shaken," he remarked as he drove forward to the next checkpoint.

Sakura looked up at him.

"You've had your thinking face on the whole way here. And you've barely spoken," he said, meeting her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He checked the rearview mirror before turning to her again.

"Hn."

He lowered his window and passed his credentials to the armed guards at the next checkpoint.

"Welcome back Uchiha-san, Haruno-sensei."

"Good evening, officer K.," said Sakura with a nod.

"Everything okay? There were some skirmishes out there earlier," remarked Kotetsu, the scarred gatekeeper.

"Nothing she couldn't handle," said Izuna with a faint smirk.

Kotetsu chuckled.

"I don't know if there's anything our Sakura _can't_ handle," admitted Kotetsu with a grin. He winked at Sakura and won a wan smile in return.

Kotetsu passed Izuna his papers again and stepped away from the armoured vehicle, waving them through.

"Have a good sleep tonight!"

"We will," agreed Izuna, putting the LAV back into gear. The last set of gates ahead of them beeped then buzzed as the light flashed above it, signalling them to proceed through.

Later that night—well, early morning—, as Sakura sat on her bed towelling off her hair from her shower, the conversations from the LAV circled back and forth in her head.

_Kotetsu thinks too highly of me,_ she decided, though a faint smile pricked at the corners of her mouth. He remembered too many of her adventures from when she used to serve in war zones like this. She was much happier working on the humanitarian aid side of things, now. Mostly.

But still, the adrenaline rush from when she'd had to dive for cover, seek shelter, hide and wait for what would come—

_And then…_

—Sakura closed her eyes a moment as she remembered what _did_ come and find her in the dark, alone, vulnerable and waiting while adrenaline surged through her and set her senses afire with adrenaline and arousal to the danger they found themselves in, danger that always had burned her with excitement—

Without warning, warm male hands took the towel from her stilled fingers and gently rubbed the water from her tresses and Sakura swallowed down her startle as her eyes flew open at the unexpected, suddenly unfamiliar touch.

Then she closed her eyes again as she felt his hands moving over her before drifting away—he hung up the towel to dry—and drawing her down against his side. With a nudge of his foot, they wrapped their legs around each other and he spread his palm wide, rubbing her back.

She let out a soft sigh.

"Still thinking," murmured Izuna tiredly. He stroked her hair before leaning over her to kiss her temple. "Rest. We're safe."

Knowing Izuna was right, Sakura snuggled closer to him, wrapping an arm over his broad chest to cuddle closer. After such an intense night spent on the run, the adrenaline rush and emotional roller coaster combined together to exhaust her. Perhaps she had been out of the field for too long, if such a simple evasion mission sapped her strength and endurance to such a degree.

Her jaw tightened as she lied to herself for a moment. Her inner conflict had nothing to do with the firefight she escaped that night, or the risk to her person from the warring factions outside.

_Kotetsu is wrong_ , she admitted to herself silently.

She wasn't willing to dig further than that. She wasn't willing to examine the reasons why he was wrong. The main reason. The reason she had tried to put behind her, years ago, and yet… yet she'd somehow managed to fall right back down the rabbit hole, only a different rabbit's hole this time or so she'd thought, and she should have known better but it was so comfortable and easy and familiar and—

Her memory played a final trick on her as she drifted off, cradled in Izuna's strong, protective arms.

_His_ cologne stirred her senses one last time and she tensed.

Izuna immediately drew her into his arms and murmured soothing tones to calm her.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and held on tight, trying to replace the scent in her mind with the one warming her cheek.

**(TBC?)**


End file.
